


no business like show business

by ThatMerlinFangirl



Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically they’re Betsey and Sonny, Betsey Knows, Flirting, Fluff, Jazz Singer!Adil, M/M, Pianist!Toby, Toby POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMerlinFangirl/pseuds/ThatMerlinFangirl
Summary: “I’m thinking, we get a long enough lead for the microphone. It could work.”Toby’s expression is one of fond exasperation as he follows Adil across the room. He might have a heavenly voice - one that Toby might have thought about a little more often that he should have - but their lead singer is not exactly a fountain of practical ideas.Or, the jazz band AU.





	no business like show business

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is, I just love Toby and Adil and I love this scene from the first episode and I couldn’t stop thinking about this AU.  
> My first time writing in this fandom, so any constructive feedback is very welcome.

“I’m thinking, we get a long enough lead for the microphone. It could work.”

Toby’s expression is one of fond exasperation as he follows Adil across the room. He might have a heavenly voice - one that Toby might have thought about a little more often than he should have - but their lead singer is not exactly a fountain of practical ideas.

Adil stops and turns, a mischievous grin on his face. He holds out an expectant hand. “Help me up then.”

“Yes your Majesty,” Toby rolls his eyes and Adil chuckles as he takes his hand. He steps up onto one of the barstools and hops deftly onto the counter. Betsey, the bartender, shoots them a reproachful look, but she smiles as she clears away the large batch of empty glasses left behind by the drunken guests.

“Why do you want to sing on the bar anyway?” Toby asks. “We’ve got a perfectly good stage, where there’s no chance of you stepping on Lord So and So’s hand or falling over and breaking your neck -“

Adil sighs loudly. “ _Because_ it’s show business Toby Hamilton!”

He does a little spin on the counter, flourishing his hands, and Toby can’t help but smile.

“You can’t just do the same thing every night and expect your audience to be satisfied. You’ve got to keep them watching. Keep them - on their _toes!”_

Adil leaps off the bar, twisting in mid-air and falls into Toby’s arms, giggling breathlessly. Toby should really scold him - the amount of ridiculous, dangerous stunts that Adil manages to pull in a day is beyond belief - but his joy is so infectious that he finds himself laughing along with him.

“Is that a yes then Mr Hamilton?” Adil cocks his head to the side.

“Alright,” Toby relents, setting him down. “Since apparently I can’t say no to you.”

Adil beams at him. “I’m sure you could.” He adjusts Toby’s bow tie that has come askew in the excitement, and saunters off. Toby is fully aware of the stupid grin on his face but can’t bring himself to care.

Betsey eyes him knowingly as she shakes her head. “It’s never gonna happen Toby.”

“I know.”

And he sighs, because he does know. Deep down, he knows that he is nowhere near good enough for Adil and even if he was, it would be completely impossible, it’s illegal for God’s sake -

“Hey, piano man! Didn’t you want to rehearse this morning?”

“I’m coming Joe!” Toby calls, his thoughts interrupted. He adjusts his collar, allows himself one more smile, and then heads back towards the stage and his band.


End file.
